miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Great Sage
"A wise and powerful mage who roams the world helping others." ''- Mii Cast description'' The Great Sage first appears as a supporting protagonist in Miitopia. They is a traveling sage that, due to them spreading their teachings, has become known as what they are known as today. Appearance A Great Sage Mii bears a white thick robe, which fades to blue at the end of the sleeves, and turquoise at the bottom of the robe. The robe has an over sized hood, with the inside of it being a dark turquoise. They seem to be wearing a green undershirt and a white belt, with four blue circles (presumably gems) on it. They wear white pants and green shoes, and they bear a silver staff with a blue orb inside of it. Bio The Great Sage meets the protagonist and the Dark Lord in the middle of Easin Hills. They save the protagonist and threatens the Dark Lord to leave them alone. The Dark Lord retreats and Great Sage tells the protagonist that they felt the protagonist possessing a strange power. They then change the subject and wish the protagonist good luck on their journey. They meet the protagonist again in the second world. The Sage asks the protagonist if they have seen a lamp. The protagonist says that they haven't and the Great Sage walks away depressed. In the third world, the protagonist sees the Great Sage and happily runs up to them. The Great Sage sees that the protagonist has saved the Genie's face. The protagonist then tells the Great Sage that their friends were taken by the Dark Lord. The Great Sage understands that this is a situation and the Dark Lord is nothing but trouble. They give the protagonist directions to Elven Retreat and walk away. The protagonist goes into a cave in the fourth world and sees that three of their friends have no faces and the Great Sage is looking at them with sadness. The Great Sage sees the protagonist crying and asks them if those three are their friends because according to the third team member they were trying to escape from the Dark Lord's castle but was caught along the way and, as a result, their faces were taken. The Great Sage aids the protagonist until they defeat the Cerberus. They don't appear again until the Dark Lord is defeated and when they see The Dark Curse about to possess the player, they block its path and get possessed instead, turning them into the Darker Lord. Ally skills For a brief period of time, the Great sage will join the party. They have access to two offensive spells and one healing spell. Like all guests, they are untargetable, making them a powerful ally. Ending Once the remaining four party members defeat them, the Sage reverts back to normal and The Dark Curse makes another attempt to possess the player but they manage to seal it. After they tell the player of the origins of The Dark Curse, they ask the player what to do with it. You can choose both, but only one per battle. A music track will be also unlocked in the music section of the Journal. *If "Save him" is chosen, the Great Sage will regenerate The Dark Curse and give them a new face. The Sage then travels with the Reborn Mii and both appear during the credits. **When selecting "Save him", the Great Sage will tell the protagonist that they will have to give The Dark Curse a face. The player will have to make a Mii for the Reborn Dark Curse Mii, however, the Mii cannot be named nor will the role appear in Mii Cast. To change the reborn Mii, you must fight The Darkest Lord again, choose "Save him", and choose the new Mii. *If "Break the curse" is chosen, the player will instead destroy The Dark Curse using his/her divine power. The Great Sage will appear on their own in the credits, and the Tower of Dread will not appear. Trivia * The Great Sage is notable for being the only NPC in the game that uses attacks from multiple different jobs. As a party member they can use Mage’s Tower of Flame and Lightning abilities, as well as the Cleric’s Cure spell. ** This extends to their attacks as the Darker Lord as well; the Left Hand can use Cat’s Double Scratch and the Thief‘s Whirlwind Blades. * The Cleric's Jeweled Staff has a minor resemblance to the Great Sage's staff. * When the Great Sage uses Cure, their staff goes through their face. *Promotional Material of the game from Nintendo of Europe gives an official name for the Mii used in the Great Sage's Artwork: * The name "Mr Peters" is given, described as the idea of importing your schoolteacher. Quotes Dialogue “Hmm... So you’re this Dark Lord I’ve been hearing so much about. You won’t be getting your way for much longer! Not if I have anything to say about it!” ''- The Great Sage upon meeting The Protagonist and the Dark Lord'' “How do you do? They call me “Great Sage.” I’m a travelling mage.” ''- The Great Sage introducing them self to the Protagonist'' “Intriguing! So you’re on a quest to defeat the Dark Lord? But you feel you’re not quite strong enough? I sense a strange power within you, though. But continue on your journey and you’ll grow and grow. So just hang in there. If fortune is on our side, we’ll meet again. Until then!” ''- The Great Sage consoling the player'' “Hmm, so the seal is broken... That’s less than ideal.” ''- The Great Sage upon learning that the Genie has escaped his lamp'' “Well,that certainly puts a monkey in your wrench.” ''- The Great Sage on the Dark Lord kidnapping your Neksdor team'' “That's a good question... I'm really just a magician who's traveled the world. I've taught lots of people during my travels. After a while, people began calling me by other names. Wise One, Great Sage... That kind of thing. It's a bit embarrassing, to be totally honest.” ''- The Great Sage explaining how they got their title'' “Yes, maybe I would. But I'm not a big fan of conflict... And anyway... defeating the Dark Lord is your mission, not mine. In my humble opinion...” ''- The Great Sage saying that they could defeat the Dark Lord, then telling the player that defeating the Dark Lord is the player's mission'' “The Dark Lord creates lots of monsters. But those monsters are just weak creatures. They're...incomplete.” ''- The Great Sage explaining the monsters' existence to the player'' ”Just as I thought, your kindness ever shines through.” ''- The Great Sage if the player chooses to save the Dark Curse'' In Battle “I have a surprise for you!” ''- The Great Sage when attacking'' ”Heavens, heed my call!” "This might tingle a little bit." ''- The Great Sage before casting Lightning'' “Let’s finish this!” ''- The Great Sage casting Tower of Flame'' ”I’ll get you back on your feet!” ''- The Great Sage using Cure'' Gallery Main npc official artwork.png|Official artwork of the Great Sage, among other major NPCs Miitopia - Great Sage - Lightning.png|The Great Sage casting Lightning Miitopia - Great Sage - Tower of Flame.png|The Great Sage casting Tower of Flame Miitopia - Great Sage - Cure.png|The Great Sage casting Cure Miitopia - Party + Great Sage.png|The Great Sage as part of the party WVW69krQw9Q5njaJL5.jpg|The Great Sage looking around for a Magic lamp they've misplaced Great Sage's lamp 2.JPG|The Player tells the Great Sage about a Genie on the loose. Great Sage's lamp 3.JPG|The Great Sage tells the player how to put the Genie back in the lamp. Great_Sage_Realm_of_the_Fey.JPG|The Great Sage encountered in the Realm of the Fey 22279760 10209652573287798 2436786358521861235 n.jpg|The player first entering Haven Hollow to find out their third, sixth, and ninth teammates faceless and the Great Sage Great_Sage_Haven_Hollow.JPG|The Great Sage encountered in Haven Hollow Great Sage 7.JPG|The Great Sage and the Player encounter a docile Griffin without Mii eyes attached to it. Screenshot (3225).png|When The Great Sage Leaves Your Party (Happens In Karkaton) Great_Sage_sacrifice.JPG|The Great Sage's sacrifice Unconscious_Great_Sage.JPG|The Great Sage unconscious after The Darkest Lord's defeat Sage_sealing_the_Dark_Curse.JPG|The Great Sage preparing to seal the Dark Curse Dark_Curse_sealed.jpg|The Great Sage talking to the Dark Curse currently sealed Great Sage story.JPG|The Great Sage tells the player the story of the Dark Curse. GreatSage.JPG|The Great Sage lets the player decides the Dark Curse's fate. After_choosing_Save_Him.JPG|The Great Sage commending the player's kindness (if "Save him" is chosen) Miitopia - Reborn and Great Sage.png|The Great Sage along with the Reborn (if "Save him" is chosen) After_choosing_Break_the_Curse.JPG|The Great Sage next to the player, telling them to save the Dark Curse's human soul (if "Break the curse" is chosen) Dark curse break.jpeg|The Great Sage next to the player breaking the Dark Curse Great_Sage_Clapping_for_Protagonist.JPG|The Great Sage applauding the protagonist during the epilogue (if the player chooses "Break the curse") Miitopia - Reborn Credits.png |The Great Sage with the Reborn and Toby in the credits (if the player chooses "Save him") Great Sage alone in credits.JPG|The Great Sage with Toby in the credits (if the player chooses "Break the curse") hni_0007_by_meganereikon-datoa10.jpg|Great sage (Japanese) See also *The Darker Lord, the form of the Great Sage possessed by the Dark Curse. Category:NPC Category:Characters